Gen Dominante
by yaoilover4
Summary: Errr… si lo hago destrozo el fic. Digamos que es una noche de pasión y ya. Wincest


Título: Gen Dominante

Autor: yo misma

Clasificación: PG-15

Categoría: wincesto. Existe algo mejor??

Resumen: Errr… si lo hago destrozo el fic. Digamos que es una noche de pasión y ya.

Estado: Terminado 

Declaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, si fuese así hace rato que habrían follado en la serie, son de la genial y retorcida mente de Kripke & Co.

NOTA: Está basado en el capi 02x18; cuando Dean pregunta que coño es un A.P. y Sam le responde que "son como esclavos". Pero no tiene spoilers porque mi mente pervertida se encargó de sacarle todo el jugo a la frase de Kripke y transformarlo en una aberración que yo no entiendo por qué no esta en la serie

**Gen Dominante**

_No existe medicina_

Tus manos recorriendo mi piel. Despacio. Suave. Como si no estuviese aquí. Abres mi ropa botón a botón hasta dejar mi pecho desnudo y siento que mi alma también lo está ante ti. Acercas tu boca a la mía. Oh Dios, quiero besarte. Pero eres un maldito sádico, sonríes y pasas de largo.

_Creo que me estoy enamorando_

Acaricias con tu aliento mi cuello, arrastras tus labios por todo mi cuerpo dejando un camino de saliva. Tus dedos no se han quedado quietos y ¡Jesús!, quieres volverme loco.

_Debo huir, esto no es bueno._

Bajas y bajas y bajas. ¿Quién te ha enseñado todo esto? A penas y me has tocado y siento mi piel arder. Cierro mis ojos y muerdo mis labios cuando tu lengua comienza a recorrer mis muslos.

_Por favor, por favor para. No puedo hacer esto._

Eres un maldito. No me tocas donde deseo y necesito. Quieres oírme suplicar, lo sé. Siempre te ha encantado que me humille ante ti, que me doblegue ante tu voluntad y pida más. Solo a ti. Solo ante ti. Pero no. _Hoy no_. Hoy serás tú quien se rinda primero.

_Estoy entrenado. Sé cómo evadirme. Es algo en lo que soy bueno._

Abro mis ojos cuando muerdes el interior de mis muslos. Sé que te gusta marcarme, y cuando te pedí que pararas porque la gente iba a darse cuanta me dijiste: _"esa es la idea, ya que no quieres usar un collar con mi nombre, entonces marcaré tu piel para que todos sepan que tienes dueño"_; recuerdo que te grité mil cosas y que si ninguna femenina me había podido atar, menos lo iba a hacer un hombre. . . . Esa misma noche me demostraste lo contrario, ergo, no pude caminar ni sentarme bien por el resto de la semana.

_Pero tú eres igual de bueno tirándome la realidad a la cara._

Esta vez tus dientes han tenido un propósito diferente. Lo entiendo al ver nuestros cuerpos reflejados en el techo, tu enorme espalda flexionándose y cubriendo mi cuerpo, abriéndote paso entre mis piernas. Joder. Recién ahora recuerdo que pediste una habitación llena de espejos, sin cortarte nada cuando el encargado me miró de pies a cabeza… A veces olvido lo pervertido que eres.

_Ya basta. No caeré. Ríndete._

Gimo sin poder evitarlo ante tal imagen. Siento que me pongo aun más duro si es posible, y levanto mis caderas buscando el roce que me has estado negando desde el inicio.

_No caeré, no caeré, no caeré, no caeré… oh Dios… no lo haré…_

Parece ser que esta noche eso es suficiente para ti, porque de pronto todo se vuelve más rápido. Abres mis piernas con decisión y fuerza, tomas mi mano y me obligas a penetrarme; siempre te ha gustado que sea yo mismo quien me abra para ti, pero esta vez ni siquiera me has dejado lubricar un poco mis dedos y duele, joder, duele horrores…

_Y sucede, sucede otra vez. Dios mío, ¿qué has hecho de mi?_

Pareces notarlo y tiemblo al darme cuenta… no es nada bueno.

Sacas mis dedos sin ningún cuidado, provocando en mí una débil queja que se convierte en grito cuando te enfundas en mi interior de una sola estocada. Te mueves en círculos dentro de mí, haciéndome notar tu envergadura, y no eres precisamente pequeño, por más que insista y bromee al respecto en otros momentos.

-¿Te gusta?, vamos, dímelo… sé que es así. Siempre dices que las chicas gritan contigo, pero tú gimes como una cuando soy yo quien te penetra.

Y lo peor es que el muy imbécil tiene razón. Lo odio, pero no puedo evitarlo… me gusta.

_Esto es lo que llaman destino.  
Ya qué, por hoy me rindo, juguemos.  
Mañana será otro día y trataré de resistirme entonces…_

Aumentas la velocidad y levantas mis caderas buscando un mejor ángulo. Oh Dios, te siento. Adentro. Profundo. Tan, tan profundo…

No puedo más, mi excitación está al límite, necesito correrme. Lo necesito ya.

Lees mi mente, siempre lo he dicho. Tomas mi miembro con una de tus gigantes manos, y usas la otra para introducir tus dedos en mi boca, creando la ilusión de que te la estoy mamando. Estoy seguro de que si no fueses tan posesivo, hace tiempo ya que me hubieses engatusado para hacer un trío… Gracias a Dios por tus celos, no me gusta que ningún otro hombre me toque, solo dejo que tú veas esta otra parte de mi, porque a tus ojos no puedo negarme.

Coordinas los movimientos. Tu mano masturbándome, tus dedos en mi boca, _todo tu_ dentro de mi. Y es demasiado, _demasiado_. Apreto mi culo, estrangulando tu polla. Quiero más. Más dedos, más velocidad, más fuerza. _Más de ti_.

Llegamos al clímax juntos y siento como tu corrida me llena mientras me derramo sobre mi propio estómago.

Sales de mi con el cuidado que anteriormente no tuviste y siento como parte de tu jugo sale también de mi interior y se escurre por mis muslos. Desatas mis manos antes de dejarte caer a mi lado y aprovecho para pasar mis dedos entre mis nalgas para probar tu leche. Gimo del gusto, es deliciosa.

Me acurruco a tu lado y tú me sonríes divertido. Has visto lo que he hecho. Yo también sonrío, satisfecho. Me abrazo a tu cuerpo, sintiéndome un poco somnoliento, pero antes de que mi cerebro se desconecte debo decírtelo

-Sammy…

-¿mmhhhm?...

-la próxima vez te tocan las esposas.

Sonríes nuevamente y me das el beso que anteriormente me negaste, mientras tapas nuestros sudorosos cuerpos y me atraes a tus brazos.

-veremos Dean, ya veremos.

_Aún no has ganado la guerra._

Jooo xD Me acabo de dar cuenta que me salió la mar de multifuncional Sam, ¿quién dijo que los hombres no pueden hacer más de una cosa a la vez antes, mientras y después de que follan?  
Espero les haya gustado.

Matta ne!


End file.
